general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber
| series = General Hospital | nickname = Liason Jiz Lake (Liz and Jake) | dates = 2002 (dated) 2006 (ONS) 2007 - 08 (lovers) (broken engagement) 2012 2014 - 15 (flirtation; kissed) May 2015 - present | status = Adulterous LoversElizabeth knows he's married, but he doesn't. | image1 = File:SweetLiason.gif | caption1 = Billy Miller and Rebecca Herbst as Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber | type = | gender = Male, Female | age = Jason (24) Elizabeth (16) | residence = Metro Court Hotel Port Charles, New York (Jason) 458 Lexington Ave Queens Point (Elizabeth) | parents = Alan Quartermaine (deceased) Monica Quartermaine (Jason's parents) Susan Moore (Jason's biological mother; deceased) Jeff Webber (Elizabeth's father) | siblings = Skye Quartermaine (adoptive) Dawn Winthrop Emily Quartermaine (adoptive; deceased) A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) (Jason's siblings) Steve Webber Sarah Webber (Elizabeth's siblings) | children = Cameron Spencer (Elizabeth's son; born 2004) Jake Spencer (son; born 2007) Aiden Spencer (Elizabeth's son; born 2010) Danny Morgan (Jason's son; born 2012) | grandchildren = | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Jason Morgan 'and 'Nurse Elizabeth Webber are fictional characters and a former supercouple from the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. They are a popular supercouple, according to TV Guide. Casting and music The role of Jason Morgan was played by Daytime Emmy award-winning actor Steve Burton from 1991 to 2012. Burton made his debut on December 19, 1991 and portrayed Jason on General Hospital ''for a total of twenty-one years. After leaving the show in 2000 to pursue other interests, Burton returned to ''General Hospital full time in May 2002. Burton exited the show again in 2012 after ten more years with the soap. In 1998, Burton won a Daytime Emmy Award in the category of Outstanding Supporting Actor for his portrayal of Jason. On September 2, 2014, after months of speculation, executive producer Frank Valentini announced on Twitter that actor, Billy Miller, formerly known for his roles on as (2007-08) and as (2008-14), would join the cast as Jason. Miller debuted on October 1, 2014. Miller is a three-time, Daytime Emmy award winning actor. He won twice for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series in 2010 and 2013 and once for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series in 2014, all for his work on The Young and the Restless as Billy Abbott. Actress Rebecca Herbst originally auditioned for the role of Sarah Webber. Although she did not get the part, General Hospital created the role of Sarah's sister Elizabeth for Herbst to play, and she debuted on August 1, 1997. In 1999, the role earned Herbst the Soap Opera Digest Award for Outstanding Younger Lead Actress, as well as an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Younger Actress in 1999 and a nomination for Outstanding Supporting Actress in 2007. The couple's official song is "Ours To Keep" Performed by: Kina Grannis. When the couple made love for the first in 2006, the song "Touch Your Skin" by Bob Harty was played for them, but "Ours To Keep" remains the couple's official song. Background Jason is the son of the late Dr. Alan Quartermaine and his mistress, the late, Susan Moore and the adoptive son of Dr. Monica Quartermaine and a member of the prestigious Quartermaine family. Elizabeth is the daughter of Jeff Webber and an unknown woman. She is also the granddaughter of one of the shows original characters, the late, Dr. Steve Hardy. Jason and Elizabeth met through Lucky Spencer in 1998. They became good friends after Lucky was thought to be dead. They tried to have a relationship in 2002 but it didn't work. In 2006, when Elizabeth's marriage to Lucky falls apart they sleep together and end up getting pregnant. In 2007, Jason and Elizabeth decide to start a relationship. On April 7, 2008, Jason proposes to Elizabeth and she excepts but sadly do to Jason's work they ended their relationship later that year. In 2012, when Jason and Sam are having problems in their marriage Elizabeth tries to get to Jason back but Jason told her that they were never meant to be and the timing was never right for them. They share a son named, Jake, who was born in May of 2007. In 2014, Jason (as Jake) and Elizabeth felt a connection but didn't know why. In 2015, Nikloas tells Elizabeth that Jake is Jason, there for realizing why they have a connection and why he remembered the name Jake. Even though she knows who he really is, she has decided to keep him in the dark about his true identity, so she can have a chance to be happy with him. Elizabeth claims to love Jason, but she’s stealing him, from his wife, his kid, his extended family, and a fortune in ELQ stock, all so she can keep him to herself. She’s wanted him for years and finally figured out a way to get him. It was also revealed that after 4 years their son is alive. Storylines |-|1998-2000= Jason and Elizabeth meet in 1998 through Lucky Spencer. In the summer of 1999, Elizabeth is reeling from the death of her first love, Lucky when she finds a friend in Jason who helps her cope with her pain. While Jason serves as a listening ear for Liz, they also form a bond and Jason often takes her for rides on his motorcycle to help her forget her problems. After Jason is shot, Elizabeth takes him to her studio apartment and helps him recover. Later, Jason rescues Liz from Joseph Sorel's bomb which was placed in her studio. Jason realizes that his friendship with Liz is putting her in danger and he leaves Port Charles. In January 2000, leaving Liz devastated. Soon after, Lucky is revealed to be alive and returns back to Port Charles. |-|2001-02= Jason comes back to town in the 2002 and he and Liz reconnect despite, Lucky's disapproval. When Liz is kidnapped by Sorel's men, Sonny Corinthos, Jason and Zander Smith work together to rescue her. Jason notices the growing closeness between Liz and Zander and gets a little jealous. When Sonny puts a hit out on Zander, at Elizabeth’s request, Jason allows him to hide out at his penthouse. Jason and Liz would try to make their relationship work but decide to wait until Zander leaves before they are intimate. However, Elizabeth breaks things off with Jason after learning that Jason faked his death and kept it from her, putting her through the same pain she went through when she believed Lucky was dead. |-|2003-05= |-|2006-08= In the summer of 2006, Elizabeth's marriage to Lucky falls apart after Lucky becomes addicted to painkillers and has an affair with Maxie Jones. Around that same time, Jason catches his former fiancee Sam McCall (see Jasam) sleeping with her step-father Ric. Jason and Liz find comfort with one another and make love for the first time. However, they soon come to an understanding that they cannot be together again. After Lucky checks into rehab, Jason and Liz decide to keep their affair secret to keep Lucky from going astray. Elizabeth soon reveals that she is pregnant and Lucky promises to try harder. Jason and Elizabeth secretly order a paternity test while Jason reconciles with Sam. As more people find out about Liz's pregnancy, certain people, mainly Sam and Jason's best friend, Carly Corinthos believe that Elizabeth tricked Jason into getting her pregnant. When Liz finally does get the paternity test back, Sonny is with her and by Elizabeth's reaction believes Lucky is the father and tells everyone the good news. However, Jason is the child's father and Elizabeth wants to tell him but not wanting to cause any more trouble, she allows everyone, including Jason, to believe Lucky is the baby's father. In February 2007, several Port Charles residents, including Jason and Elizabeth are taken hostage by Jerry Jacks at the Metro Court Hotel. When the police storm the building, Jason carries Liz to safety and they end up getting stuck in the elevator. Elizabeth tells Jason that he is her baby's father and he is thrilled. They decide to keep the baby's paternity secret. In May 2007, Jason finds Elizabeth passed out at her home and takes her to the hospital. On May 4, Jason watches from out the delivery as Elizabeth gives birth to a baby boy she names Jacob Martin Spencer (Jacob Martin would give him Jason initials J.M.). Sam is still very jealous and watches as a grieving mother kidnaps Jake from his stroller in June 2007. Many people including Lainey Winters suspect that Elizabeth, who at the time is suffering from Post Partum Depression, may have hurt Jake. But it is Jason who believes her innocence and soon finds Jake with a woman named Maureen who had recently lost her child in fire. After Jason and Sam end their relationship, Sam goes after Lucky to get revenge on Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Jason admit their true feelings for one another and Elizabeth moves into her own house which Jason helps pay for. After Lucky and Liz's divorce in November 2007, a jealous Sam would terrorize Elizabeth at the Black and White Ball to tell the truth and Liz learns that in addition to witnessing Jake's kidnapping, Sam hired two goons to terrorize Elizabeth and her kids at the park. Sam and Elizabeth then get in physical fight, which is broken up by Lucky. Jason makes the decision to tell Lucky the truth and though he is furious, Jason, Liz and Lucky decide to keep the secret to protect Jake from Jason's dangerous life. Shortly after, news Emily Quartermaine's murder spreads across Port Charles. Jason was Emily's brother and Liz was her best friend, and they would find comfort in one another; the two soon began seeing one another in secret. On April 7, 2008, Jason asks Liz to marry him and she happily accepted but when Jason's nephew, Michael Corinthos, is shot and left in a coma Jason is reminded just how dangerous his life is and they end their relationship. After Jake is kidnapped by Russian mobsters and Sam manages to save him, Jason and Liz realize they can never be a family. |-|2009-10= |-|2011-12= On March 18, 2011 as Elizabeth is distracted by paternity test of her latest baby, Jake wonders out the front door and is hit by a speeding car. Elizabeth gets him to the hospital and Drs. Patrick and Robin take him into surgery while everyone else awaits news on Jake's condition. On March 21, Jake is declared brain dead and left on life support. Soon, Jason is forced to tell Elizabeth that his goddaughter, Josslyn Jacks is suffering from advanced kidney cancer and that Jake could save her. Elizabeth furiously slaps Jason reminding him that he was not in Jake's life and has no right to make a decision about whether he lives or dies after he "abandoned" his own son. Eventually Lucky talks Liz into donating Jake's kidney and saving Josslyn. Subsequently, Jason and Elizabeth share an emotional conversation, during which Elizabeth apologizes for earlier stating that Jason abandoned Jake and for never letting him get to know his son. However, Jason tells her that, while he never did know Jake, he did know that he was loved and cared for, and he will always be grateful to her for that. In July 2011, Jason's mother, Monica learns that Jake was her grandson and confronts both Jason and Elizabeth. Later, when Liz begins hallucinating and seeing Jake at work, she finds comfort with Jason and learns that he and Sam have just gotten engaged. On August 26, 2011, Elizabeth dreamed that she and Jason were together after he went in for brain surgery. He was an architect. After they got done making love, Jason finds Elizabeth birth control pills that aren't open and fears she was trying to trap him by getting pregnant, to which she replies is that so bad. During the dream Jason expresses to Elizabeth how much he wants to be free and takes her to a building he's working on to show her what free means to him. Asking for one last dance, Jason complies and heads up the stairs to remove some tarp, only to fall over the railing leaving him paralyzed and Elizabeth having to care for him. He tells her he feels trapped in this life and that he'd rather be shot then live like this. All the while Elizabeth's spirit is basically watching the dream unfold and Jason's spirit arrives asking her if this is what she wanted for them. Elizabeth says, "I never really knew you at all" to which Jason nods in confirmation before he replies, "I'm not who you need." it appears to be closure in the Elizabeth and Jason story. In 2012, Jason's marriage to Sam starts to fall apart after Franco tricked Sam into thinking he raped her on her and Jason's honeymoon, and is believed to be carrying Franco's baby. Jason has trouble accepting this, and leans on Liz for support. Liz tells Jason that he will learn to love baby, but before he can go to Sam it appears that the baby has died. This further pulls Sam and Jason apart. On the fourth of July Jason kisses Liz after he witnessed Sam kissing John McBain. Jason apologies to Liz for kissing her, and they agree to only remain friends. Jason and Sam decide the death of her baby has broken their marriage beyond repair and that they should get a divorce; Liz continues to have a relationship with Ewen Keenan whom Jason does not trust. In August 2012, Jerry Jax with the help of Ewen poison the the towns water supply, and Ewen kidnapps Liz. Jason tracks them down and rescues Liz. At the hospital Jason notices that the blood types do not match up to Sam's deceased baby; Liz suggests that it is just a hospital error, but Jason wants to investigate it. Liz does not think this is a good idea because it will only cause Sam more pain. On September 14, 2012, Liz holds a suprise birthday party for Jason where she kisses Jason, and tells him that she wants to have a romantic relationship him. She goes on to explain that before the timing was never right, but since Jason is divorcing Sam and she is not with anyone they can be together. Jason tells her they still can't be together because his life is still to dangerous for her and her children. With the help of John McBain Jason believes that Sam's baby is alive, and is living with Tea Delgado in Llandview. Jason asks Liz to run a DNA test to prove that Tea's baby is actually Sam's. Liz brings the results to Jason, and the results are negitive; the baby is not Sam's. At Kate Howard's bachelorette party, Liz over hears a conversation between Sam and her sister, Kristina Corinthos-Davis, where Jason and Sam are working things out, and they might get back together. Liz then starts a conversation with Lulu Spencer within ear shot of Sam saying that Jason is only waiting for his divorce with Sam to become final before they will start a relationship together. On the night of Sonny's wedding Liz goes to Jason's penthouse, and tells Jason that Sam and John are now dating. Jason is upset, and tells Liz that Sam brought him the divorce papers to sign. He wishes that he was able to prove that Sam's baby was alive, and hopes that she is able to move on. Jason thanks Liz for being a good friend to him. Liz then realizes that Jason is still in Love with Sam, and that they can never be together; she then confesses to Jason, and tells him that she changed the DNA test, and that he was right, Sam's baby really is alive. Liz goes on to explain that she lied, and Sam and John are not dating and that she malnipulated Sam into giving him the divorce papers by making her believe that they were together. Jason askes Liz why she did all this, and she goes on to say she was thinking of Tea, and how Tea will now have to give up a baby she has been caring for for months. She also brings up Jake, and how Sam watched him get kidnapped and didn't do anything. When Jason askes if she did this for revenge Liz says she doesn't know, but that she doesn't want Jason to be with Sam, and she wants them to be together but they could never get the timing right. Liz leaves to go apologize to Sam; Jason asks her not to tell Sam about the baby, he wants to do that. Jason never indicates to Liz whether he forgives her or not. |-|2014-15= See also *Jake Spencer References Photo gallery One photo gallery has pictures of Steve Burton as Jason and the other has pictures of Billy Miller as Jason. YoungLiason.jpg|Young Jason and Elizabeth Liason12.png|Liason Liasonmeet.png|Lucky introduces Jason and Elizabeth Jason_and_Elizabeth.jpg JasonLiz.jpg Liasondance.jpg Liason111599.png|Elizabeth drives Jason's motorcycle Lizfindsjason.jpg|Elizabeth finds Jason shot Lizjasestudio.png|Elizabeth takes care of Jason a her studio Liasononbridge.jpg Lizjase.jpg|Liz and Jason kiss Liasonvistpointkiss02.png|Vista Point kiss Liasonbalcony2002.png Liasonbreakup2002.png|Jason and Elizabeth break up (2002) Nightofpassionhug.png|Night of passion hug (2006) Liasonnightofpassion.png|Liason conceive Jake Nightofpassioncuddle.png Themorningafter.png|The morning after Themorningaftertalk.png Liasontalk105.png|Jason and Elizabeth talk about the possibility of the baby being his Lizsavesjase.png|Elizabeth saves Jason Liztellsjason.png|Elizabeth tells Jason that he is father of her baby Engaged.jpg|Jason and Elizabeth get engaged!!!!!! Liasonrainkiss.png|Rain kiss Babyjake.jpg|Jason and Elizabeth's son, Jake Jaslizgun.jpg|Jason teaches Elizabeth how to handle a gun Barnloving.jpg Jaslizjake.jpg|Jason, Elizabeth and baby Jake Jaseliz1.jpg Liason408breakupkiss.png|The break up Liasoncourthousebreakup.png|The courthouse break up Liasonfam.jpg|Elizabeth, Jason, Cameron and baby Jake. Jake.jpg|Laison's son, Jake Jasonnibblesonliz.jpg Morganfamilyphoto.png|Family photo liason4.jpg|Jason and Elizabeth in her "What if" Rememberjake.png|Jason and Elizabeth remember Jake Liasonkiss2012.png|Jason and Elizabeth kiss Aidenlizjase.png|Jason, Elizabeth and Aiden Liason95.png|Elizabeth tends to Jason after he saves her life Liasonhugintherain.png|Jason and Elizabeth hug in the rain Liasonlastkiss.png|Last kiss... Liason925.png|Elizabeth unknowingly reunites with Jason Liason925-1.png|Elizabeth tries to save Jason Liason101.png|Elizabeth watches over Jason (Miller) Jasonwakesup106.png|Jason wakes up but doesn't remember anything Jake107.png|Elizabeth tells Jason about Jake Liasonnicetomeyou.png|"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth...Nice to meet you, Jake" Liason1010.png|Jason and Elizabeth talk Liason1013.png|Elizabeth tells Jason about Lucky Category:General Hospital couples Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Quartermaine family Category:Morgan family Category:Supercouples Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters